Over the years, consumers have become more mobile in their daily lives. This becomes even more apparent as the goods that are commonly used by consumers are tailored for improved mobility and easy travel by manufacturers that recognize this behavior change. One consumer area that has followed this trend is wet shaving razors in that a number of razors are intended for a relatively limited number of uses (referred to as “disposable”) while others are in the form of systems that comprise a longer term use handle that is joined to a removably disposable cartridge. With respect to both types of razor products, it is becoming more commonplace for such razors to incorporate a pivot mechanism allowing the cartridge to pivot with respect to the handle. As manufacturers strive to present consumers with a pivoting mechanism, which provides an improved shave, it is clear that there is a need for a protective razor cover that is suitable for such razors during transport and/or storage. In particular, there is a need for a protective razor cover that is suitable for 1) storing the razor in a manner that protects a consumer from unintended contact with the cutting edges of the blades during transport and/or storage, 2) protecting the cutting edges of the blades from dulling by unintended contact during such transport and/or storage, and 3) protecting the pivoting mechanism from damage during transport and/or storage.